The present invention relates to the technical field of touch screen, and more specifically relates to an integrated fully sealed and anti-interference touch LCD screen and a method of manufacturing the same.
Typically, adherence between large transparent glasses is achieved by first applying liquid UV optical adhesive to a surface of a piece of glass, allowing the optical adhesive to flow and distribute evenly on the glass surface, and then placing another piece of glass which has no adhesive thereon over and near to the glass applied with adhesive, and aligning their top sides, after that, pressing the two pieces of glass together by rolling a roller over the glass without adhesive to expel gas and bubbles in the liquid UV optical adhesive out of the adhered glass body, finally illuminating the transparent adhered glass body from a top side of the transparent adhered glass body by a high power UV light to solidify the UV optical adhesive and achieve adherence. However, the equipment for applying the UV optical adhesive is expensive. Also, during bubble elimination, the UV optical adhesive may be distributed over the glass surface with varied thicknesses because the UV optical adhesive flows over the glass surface by pressing force from a roller the rolls towards a single direction, thereby always leaving unwanted bubbles inside the adhesive. As a result, mura effect may happen (similar to moire patterns). Further, the UV optical adhesive may easily overthrow to the gaps at the edge-lighting backlight module, thereby increasing the product defective rate. Besides, since large adhesive applying equipment is very expensive, defective products due to incomplete bubble elimination or mura effect will lead to the increase in production cost.
CN102609134 (application no. 201210011775.X) discloses a method for controlling overflow of liquid optical adhesive during adhesion, comprising the following steps: (1) gluing panel glass of a capacitive touch screen and sensing circuits by liquid optical adhesive; (2) wrapping the touch screen with a protecting film; (3) placing the touch screen in a bubble elimination device and then increasing the pressure of the bubble elimination device; and (4) taking the touch screen out and removing the protecting film after pressure relief of the bubble elimination device. The above technique is complicated. Also, bubbles are eliminated by pressurized centrifugal rotation which is susceptible of distributing the optical adhesive with varied thicknesses; the pressures and temperatures at different positions of a display screen during adhesion may be more significantly different in a display screen with larger surface area than in a display screen with smaller surface area (e.g. a mobile phone display screen). Hence, a display screen with larger surface area may develop moire patterns more easily. Besides, the larger the screen is, the longer the distance is which the centrifugal force has to cover, and thus the harder it is to eliminate the bubbles. Therefore, it is not practicable to use a gigantic rotary bubble elimination machine to achieve bubble elimination of a large touch screen.
CN103407276 (application no. 201310379842.8) discloses a method of using a solid optically clear adhesive (OCA) for adhesion between a small mobile phone touch screen and an upper polarizer. A polarizer is an optical film which is soft, and so a solid OCA can be used as an adhesive agent for adhering the soft polarizer with the hard touch screen. However, the use of solid OCA to adhere hard touch screen and hard LCD does not allow bubble elimination by pressing and rolling. Also, OCA will not flow as it solidifies immediately upon adhesion. Therefore, when OCA is pressurized and heated by using an autoclave, varied thicknesses may be resulted, thereby leading to defective product having mura effect. The larger the display screen is, the more serious the mura effect will be, and the lower the product yield rate is therefore resulted.
On the other hand, a currently available LCD screen uses a frame structure to assemble and support the display screen, and a protective glass is adhered onto the frame. With respect to a 1 mm thick LCD assembled using liquid crystal glass, the LCD is more susceptible to break and thus hurt a user as its surface area increases. Therefore, protective glass is required. The protective glass is usually adhered to the frame. Specifically, double-sided tapes are adhered to the four sides of the protective glass so that the protective glass can be adhered to the frame of the LCD screen. However, the frame structure thickens the screen and creates a gap. Image quality deteriorates due to the gap, and the two pieces of glasses between the gap will easily develop mold and moisture on the surfaces but the glasses cannot be wiped and cleaned. Further, large protective glass is heavier and easier to fall off. Besides, metal support back panel is often used to fix the LCD screen to prevent the screen from being broken during transport or during use. Heavier back panel has to be used to avoid deformation of larger LCD screen. As such, according to the structure of the current LCD screen, the larger and heavier backlight panel outer cover, metal heat dissipation support panel, LCD screen back panel and display screen outer shell, used for supporting, protecting or complimenting the LCD screen, will have to be used for larger LCD screen. As a result, the overall thickness of the display screen will be thicker.